A New Begining
by Marshal.Sparda
Summary: The Royal Navy links up with The US Marine Corps in a tale of heroes, sacrifice and battle. The reconquest of Japan from the plague of walking death begins. Rated M for language and gore. Massive OCness.
1. Chapter 1

La Reconquista

The man sat on the deck overlooking the calm waters of the inlet. He was barefoot and striped to the waist, wearing only cammie trousers and forest green beret pulled low over his eyes. The break in the wet weather afforded the man much needed sunshine and comfort. His attention fixed pointedly at the collection of parts spread in careful order on the sail cloth before him. The man carefully examined each part as he cleaned it meticulously with a small wire toothbrush.

The sun rising to the east promised clear skies. A slight breeze blew in from the ocean some kilometers away and sent a faint shiver up the man's spine. Shaking the feeling off, he turned his gaze behind him and regarded the figure looming over him.

"What can I do for you, Cpl Davis?"

"Capt McElroy wants us all assembled in the galley in twenty minutes, Sergeant Major."

Blake returned his attention to the collection of parts before him. It would take him ten minutes to re-assemble his service rifle, and five to make his way below decks, dressing along the way.

"Thank you, Davis," Blake said without looking back.

Davis made his way to the ship's rail and gazed over the hive of human activity that was the former Haneda airport. True to their earlier announcements, the Americans were leaving the island. A minor shouting match between Royal Marines and their easily outclassed American Army counterparts left the fuel depot firmly in the hands of the Royal Navy. And well for it too. Capt McElroy ordered the depot emptied to replenish the ship's turbines and restock the Harrier and Merlin groups. All Japanese civilians were now in the care of Her Majesty's forces and the Japanese SAT.

Captain McElroy gathered the entire ship's compliment in the galley and prepared to address them.

"Gentlemen," he spoke calmly. "The new Japanese government requested that the Royal Navy aid in the repatriation of their countrymen at a predetermined location."

He looked onto the silent faces of the men under his command.

"We are, therefore, to steam south to the Ryukyu Islands and link up with Allied Forces stationed on Okinawa and neighboring islands."

The steam to Okinawa from Haneda took less time than Capt McElroy had allowed for. The airport and its remaining assets were turned over the SAT that they may use it as a central rally point for Tokyo and its environs.

By early afternoon, the Ark Royal dropped anchor in the bay northwest of the village of Yoneshroikei on the south tip of Ikei Island. A shore party was organized under the overall command of Marine Capt de Souza to sweep the islet clear of Them. The bridge connecting the islet to its larger southern neighbor was promptly secured and sealed off as the Marines and sailors worked their way northeast toward the ryokan at the northernmost tip.

The village of Yonashiroikei, on the southeast, was secured without incident or encounter from Them. What the Royal Navy found instead was a town hastily evacuated and in a state of disarray, but empty and quiet. A series of crude, yet effective barricades were constructed around the western edge of the town nearest the harbor to give the civilian evacuees aboard the Ark a place to stay on shore and thus out of the Navy's way.

Returning to the ship that night, Capt McElroy summoned Blake into his quarters.

"We are to airlift all our survivors off this rock and to Camp Hansen. There, our relief efforts will be coordinated with Home forces and those of the United States."

Blake preserved his respectful silence.

"Once the American helos are airborne, I will need you and your men to escort them to the base."

McElroy looked to Blake.

"Sir, my men and I would be proud and honored to lead the way," Blake said, saluting. "When shall we be departing?"

"First thing in the morning," McElroy said. "I want the first sortie to include you, your men, the Takagis and that man Shido and his students."

"Sir?"

"The new government wants Souichirou Takagi and his wife for questioning," McElroy explained. "After they are delivered into custody, the rest of his followers are to follow. As for Shido, I want that man off my ship and out of my way. Let the Americans deal with him."

"Aye, sir," Blake saluted again. "I will have my men meet the Americans at 0530."

"Very good, Blake," McElroy returned the salute. "You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

It Has Begun

Sergeant Major RJF Blake stood on the flight deckin the cool predawn hours. Before long, the air would be heavy with spring humidity and temperatures could easily rise past 25 degrees Centigrade. Blake missed the spring weather in Devonshire. After the world ended, his only wish was simply to die within sight of it.

A cough to his right brought Blake's attention to the here and now. He knew his part in this little game. Directly behind Blake stood Souichirou Takagi, looking every bit as imperious and commanding as the day he came into custody. His wife, Yuriko, stood by him. Her lovely violet locks swept by the mild ocean breeze gave her an almost fairy-princess look about her. The Takagi's asked only that their whereabouts be passed on to their only child, a daughter, Saya, when she was found.

Flanking the Takagis to their right stood Marine Captain de Souza and Corporal Davis. To the Takagi's left stood Sergeants White and Pegg. Directly behind the group stood and Lance Corporal Edmonds and Private Sharpe. Bringing up the rear stood Shido Kouichi and his cult of student followers.

Captain McElroy had ordered Shido and his group off Ikeijima and the Ark Royal that morning. He had witnessed firsthand during the voyage the effect they had on everyone's morale. That Alex and Misa had testified against him only clinched the deal.

McElroy sat in his command chair on the bridge overlooking the flight deck. A smile played across his lips as he recalled the furious tone in his opposite number's voice upon the conditions of the transfer. He had Takagi, the Americans and Japanese wanted him – desperately. So, McElroy made the Americans come to Ikeijima. Their helo, their time, their petrol.

McElroy received notice that one Sergeant Shaun Phillips, Royal Engineers, had been transferred off Okinawa Jima in a bid to sweeten the exchange. McElroy smiled broadly at this turn of events. He got an engineer and peace and quiet in exchange for a person of interest and an unstable educator.

The distinctive 'thup thup' of rotor blades slicing the air alerted those on the deck that the transfer was now imminent. Through the pre-dawn gloom, the distinctive shark shape of a UH-60 Black Hawk approached the Ark Royal.

Souichirou gained Blake's attention.

"I understand why you had to turn me over to the Japanese government," he informed Blake. His voice was flat and carried no hint of recrimination, only tiredness. "I will go, and if necessary, I will over my head to clear my name."

Blake nodded in silence.

"My only regret," Takagi continued, "is that my precious wife must bear my shame alongside me."

"It is the duty of a wife," Mme. Takagi spoke with quiet conviction, "To shoulder her husband's travails with him."

Souichirou almost cracked a smile as he bowed his head to Yuriko. Loyal and loving to the end, they would face their fate together.

"What of my men?" Takagi asked.

"They are to follow along later," de Souza answered. "Right now, you are who the new government wants to see."

"Then why is this – person – coming along?" Takagi sneered back at Shido. "I have had dealings with him and his father. Neither is fit to lick my boot."

"I can't really answer that," de Souza responded somewhat cryptically. "All I know is that Captain McElroy wanted him on Okinawa Jima at first available possibility."

Shido cowered behind Edmonds and Sharpe. His cult became restless, but a quick glance from the Marines silenced them.

The Black Hawk was given its final clearance and set down some distance from the group assembled on deck. An officer in a flight suit ran to the group, exchanged salutes with Captain de Souza then handed over a clipboard. De Souza glanced it over and affixed his signature.

At that moment, another man, dressed in the Desert DPM of the British Army departed the Black Hawk and made his way to the group. He saluted de Souza as well and handed over his transfer papers. Told to wait by the entrance to the control island, the soldier ran off.

Blake, White and Pegg helped the civilians get strapped in while Davis, Edmonds and Shapre made their way to the waiting soldier. De Souza signed one last form, the co-pilot re-entered the cockpit and the Black Hawk ascended into the gathering dawn. Blake looked out a side window to see the soldier shake hands with his Marines and enter the ship.

* * *

><p>The short hop to Okinawa Jima ended as explosions and small arms fire greeted those disembarking the Black Hawk. It became glaringly obvious to everyone aboard that Okinawa Jima had not been completely secured and was in the process of fighting off the infected. The streets surrounding Marine Corps Base Camp Hansen were an active battle zone.<p>

"It would seem the forces of the old status quo are having a difficult time battling the forces of change and the New Order," Shido announced to his cult in Japanese. Takagi frowned disapprovingly as Yuriko regarded the former teacher with cold disdain.

"It saddens me to think that this man had access to the education of my precious Saya," Mme. Takagi spoke aloud. "That he continues to exert influence upon the weak minded is to the great shame and detriment to the Japan that survives and will rise anew."

Blake simply chose to disregard the whole circus and focus instead upon the welcome committee of two young US Marines.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings loyal readers.

It is with regret that this collaboration with Dante-Son of Sparda-EX21 has come to an end. Having lost contact with him, your author has no choice but to abandon this story.

There is the possibility that the Royal Marines will return in a future collaboration with another author yet to be determined.

Please follow your author at the primary locale, MarshalZhukov.

Sorry for any delay.


End file.
